


Why Zhaan Sacrificed Herself

by ghost_lingering



Category: Farscape
Genre: Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/pseuds/ghost_lingering
Summary: A vid attempting to explain why Zhaan sacrificed herself for Aeryn and, later, Moya and the entire crew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



> Song is Anneme by Ceza. ([Turkish lyrics here; the main English translation I've found is honestly just Google translate.](https://genius.com/Ceza-anneme-lyrics) My understanding is that it is a song about Ceza's mother's battle with cancer.)
> 
> Fast cuts, character death, and violence.

[Please head over to this vid post for d/l and streaming options!](https://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/194144.html#cutid2)


End file.
